A path planner may be used to determine one or more path plans for a vehicle to cover a work area. The work area may represent a field for growing a crop or other vegetation. The vehicle may need to traverse the entire work area or a portion thereof to plant a crop (or precursor thereto), treat a crop (or precursor thereto), or harvest a crop, for example. If the path plan is limited to linear rows, the execution of the path plan may consume more energy than desired to traverse sloped terrain or a work area of a particular shape. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and a method for applying contour path plan for the vehicle to the work area.